You Take My Breath Away
by Alacar1127
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo con tantas fuerzas que darías todo por cambiarlo? ¿Y si pudieras hacerlo... Cómo te convencerías a ti mismo de tomar la oportunidad? Basada en la película 2 de The Amazing Spider-man y con una trama inspirada el manga Orange


Capítulo 01:

Peter acaba de llegar a casa después de la graduación encontrándose con la habitual casa vacía que le daba la bienvenida a esas horas, puesto que su tía seguramente se encontraría en el trabajo a esas horas.

Tomó una manzana de la mesa y se encaminó a subir a su cuarto, de nueva cuenta el hombre araña había hecho su contribución de "súper héroe" a su ciudad, pero aun así no podía sacarse de la cabeza el tema del padre de Gwen y el hecho de la culpa que le diera su relación. Amaba a Gwen Stacy, como sabía que nunca sería capaz de amar a nadie más, pero desde el momento que El lagarto había hecho su aparición, no podía evitar sentirse como la peor persona del mundo.

Le había prometido al Capitán Stacy que se alejaría de Gwen para mantenerla a salvo y justo ahora estaba invitado a una cena con su familia, ¿En qué demonios lo convertía eso?

Estaba por acostarse en su cama para analizar un poco mejor las cosas cuando de pronto encontró un sobre de color blanco con detalles en azul y rojo. Eso detuvo sus pensamientos al momento poniéndolo tenso. Dejó la manzana en el escritorio y se acercó lentamente al sobre, tardó unos cuantos minutos en analizar el contenido buscando algún indicio de peligro pero sus sentidos tampoco denotaban alguna especie de amenaza.

Abrió aquel extraño sobre, que no poseía remitente alguno ni ningún indicio, encontrando una cantidad considerable de hojas.

− **¿Qué demonios es esto? –** Preguntó sabiendo que nadie respondería a su pregunta al estar a solas.

Desdobló el fajo de hojas, encontrándolas con contenido pero aquello no hizo más que hacerle más extraño puesto que los párrafos están escritos con una letra _idéntica_ a la suya.

 _"_ _Sé que lo primero que debes estarte preguntando: ¿Qué demonios es esto?_

 _Antes que nada Peter, ya habrás notado que este es nuestro tipo de letra, ¿no es así? Y digo nuestro porque yo soy el Peter Parker del 2024._

 _¡Espera! Antes de que descartes esto y pienses que es una locura, recuerda que somos el arácnido que peleo contra un enorme Lagarto"_

La boca de Parker se secó al momento, no daba cabida a las palabras que estaban en aquella inusual carta que acaba de recibir. Decidió que lo mejor era sentarse en la cama antes de recibir alguna sorpresa más que le causará perder el equilibrio.

No podía negar que la letra era idéntica a la suya y el hecho de que mencionará a "Spider-man" y su identidad secreta le había causado ansiedad y también curiosidad.

 _"_ _Sé que en este momento la curiosidad te carcome. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en estas palabras? ¿Cómo es que ellas llegaron a ti? ¿Cuál es el propósito de estas líneas? Pues, comenzaré desde la última pregunta como siempre ha sido nuestra tradición en los exámenes finales"_

Ese detalle en la última línea le puso los pelos de punta, puesto que era cierta y nadie más la conocía más que él. Ni siquiera Gwen, su confidente.

 _"_ _Peter, creo que ahora hay cosas de las que te arrepientes y te sientes culpable pero… Créeme que tengo_ _ **más cosas de las que sentirme culpable**_ _. No te negaré que soy feliz de alguna manera pero si tengo ser completamente honesto, y sé que solo puedo contigo/conmigo, quisiera poder cambiar tantas cosas. Daría lo que fuera por ello lo que me lleva a lo siguiente:_ _Quiero pedirte que hagas las cosas que yo no hice y por las que me arrepiento profundamente._ _Ese es el propósito._

 _He escrito las cosas que pasarán en un plazo de tiempo determinado. Solo eso te pido. Solo eso nos pido._

 _Ahora, estas cartas llegaron a ti gracias a un nuevo Vengador extraño* que usa artes diferentes. No puedo decirte más sobre él, porque estaría incumpliendo cláusulas de nuestro acuerdo._

 _Cada carta corresponde a un día y te pido también que no te adelantes. Una carta por día._

 _¿Entendido? Bien, Pete, suerte y espero que tú puedas conseguir aquello que yo más deseaba"._

Parker se quedó mirando aquellos párrafos de nueva cuenta, sin saber qué pensar al respecto. ¿Vengadores? ¿El algún día podría unirse a ese renombrado equipo?

¿Qué era aquello que tenía que conseguir?

El deseo de adelantarse en otra carta hacía que fuera difícil concentrarse en algo fijamente, su mente estaba divagando y aun así, sentía en su interior que lo más correcto era confiar en aquellas palabras, tomó la siguiente hoja – que debía ser la primera y se dejó caer sobre la cama

 _"_ _Día uno: La cita_

 _¿Sabes? Creo que llevamos demasiado tiempo en el pasado sobre las promesas que hemos hecho y sabemos que no cumpliremos._

 _Siempre me arrepentí de no haber entrado a esa cena con Gwen. Hoy fue uno de los días más tristes de mi vida. Ella terminó su relación conmigo, harta por supuesto de todas mis inseguridades. Así que por favor, cena con su familia. No huyas por lo menos esta vez, Peter Parker"._

Peter siguió mirando el contenido de aquella carta sin dar crédito completamente a lo que estaba leyendo. Desde que los había visto en la graduación había estado dudando sobre sí quería/debía ir a esa fiesta, pero esas palabras estaban siendo demasiado claras.

Por:

Alacar1127

¡Hi desu~! Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, algo corto, pero debo decir que lo he hecho con mucho cariño. Amo con toda mi alma la pareja que hacen estos dos y realmente quería hacer una historia algo diferente a todo lo que he leído de esta pareja.

Si alguien ha leído el manga llamado "Orange" sabrá de donde vino la inspiración de la historia, de no ser así me gustaría darle el crédito correspondiente a la adaptación.

Si quieres decirme algo, aquí está la caja de comentarios. ¡Animaos! Todo es bien recibido por aquí

Hasta la otra.

Aclaraciones:

El primer capítulo ha sido corto solo para saber les gusta la idea c:


End file.
